<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wounded by Moonie_21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647691">Wounded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie_21/pseuds/Moonie_21'>Moonie_21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie_21/pseuds/Moonie_21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...Trying to comprehend what was happening, he fixed his eyes towards the forest, it roused an unsettling feeling...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will was asleep in his bed at Wolf Trap, struggling with an unknown discomfort. Trying to wake up, he managed to open his eyes and he's welcomed by the usual view of his bedroom. He's panting, little drops of sweat fall from his forehead, he brought his hands in his hair trying to ground himself, to steady his running heart.</p><p>Then there's a sound.  Another one, and the pawing of Winston. With a sharp cry, the dog entered the room, dripping with blood.  He ran immediately towards the poor thing, knelt down and ruffled behind Winston's ears, trying to comfort him.  </p><p>And then, he saw his hands crimson with blood, his knees wet, and a trail of his footprints bloody in his awake. He took in his surroundings, and on his bed there were stripes of blood, like someone had been dragged from there to the floor. The walls, his clock, his nightstand—every single object in his room was coloured in red. </p><p>Will walked towards the front room of his home, and if he was a man less used to atrociousness he would have vomited. The sullying of his bedroom was nothing compared to the state of his front room.  <br/>The walls were entirely covered with sticky blood that trailed to the floor, and the smell was revolting. Trailing back from all this horror, he kicked a basket, making it fall, wetting his feet with more blood.  Will's home was wounded. </p><p>Gasping for fresh air, he rushed to the patio; there, he breathed several times, the engine of his mind at full speed.  Trying to comprehend what was happening, he fixed his eyes towards the forest, it roused an unsettling feeling. </p><p>As though he could sense it too, Winston started to run and Will followed after him, entering the woods.</p><p>The silence was unnatural, and stirred a strange feeling considering he’d taken a late night walk many times before.</p><p>A shiver ran down his back.</p><p>There wasn't a single sound, and the more he walked, the more he struggled to see. He strained his eyes to focus, but it was like he was blind.</p><p>The lack of sound, sight, and touch was distressing him, he can't even tell if he was spinning around or going straight. <br/>He started to panic, the thundering of his heartbeat was ear-splitting, his breath ragged and his hand instantly went to cover his neck and stomach, feeling vulnerable.</p><p>And then, he heard it. A sound. <br/>A branch broken by something. He turned his head to left, and to right, and then stopped. Where did that sound come from? The clear puff of the stranger's breath made the hair of his nape stand, he was circling him. <br/>The thing was getting closer and Will jerked with the attempt to bolt or take a defensive pose, but he was frozen, like someone was restraining him.<br/>He began to wriggle, an attempt to free himself from the vise: he kicked, punched, screamed and then...he woke up.</p><p>Will's eyes were shining with unshed tears, his panic making momentarily difficult to hear or vocaliz.  There was a silhouette towering over him and, apparently, it was the thing that prevented him from moving. Will inhaled a strong perfume, familiar, and slowly relaxed. </p><p>"Will? Do you know where you are?"<br/>Sweating, still unsure, he tried to speak, but his throat was sore.  So Will closed his mouth, and tried again, "Hanni...Hannibal?" </p><p>Reassured that his presence wasn't taken as a threat, the older man pressed his body over his lover’s, and traced his nose along Will's neck, stopping right under his ear, inhaling. "Mylimasis, we're in Cuba, in the bedroom of our home, it's three in the morning, and you had a nightmare.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think! <br/>Thanks for reading :) <br/>Beta: @radiumkind</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>